


Control

by strawberrymochi24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymochi24/pseuds/strawberrymochi24
Summary: A veces para que las cosas salgan como uno quieres, se deben controlar esas cosas... o eso es lo que piensa Tom
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Control

**Unico**

Tom Riddle se alimentaba de la magia de la pequeña Wesley, una pequeña sanguijuela que estaba obsesionada con un chico.

Lo describía como la gran maravilla, valiente, amable, lindo y una gran infinidad de cosas buenas. Tanto así que él también empezó a desarrollar una obsesión, la gran maravilla es que la chiquilla siempre le escribía de cómo sería la próxima señora Potter, la madre de está siempre alentándola a ese sueño.

Cuando el diario pasó a manos del chico de ojos verdes, sintió una emoción inimaginable, lo veía, y sentía que en alguna parte de él se calentaba de una forma curiosa, se sentía… feliz.

Le molesto en sobremanera que la pequeña zorra lo quitó del lado de su esmeralda. En venganza robaba más de su magia, quería que ella se veía mal, enferma, muerta y su bella esmeralda solo tuviera tiempo para él.

Pero para eso aún faltaba tiempo, tenía que ser cuidadoso porque, aunque quiera, no puede matar a un a la pequeña comadreja, podrían investigar y dar con él, no le convendría.

Cada vez la hizo sentirse peor, que un chico tan maravilloso como Harry se fijaría en una mocosa como ella.

La chica le empezó a pedir consejos para ser mejor, verse más bonita, ser más inteligente (porque según la chica, ella sería la que administraría todo el dinero, así que debía ser lista, no como Hermione que era una estúpida sabelotodo).

Él recordaba una plática con Harry, Hermione es su mejor amiga, y la que le dijo la verdad acerca de Ginevra, la cual solo lo quiere por ser el “niño-que-vivió” y no por ser solamente Harry. Así que dejaría vivir a la chica, a pesar de su estatus de sangre, sería conveniente mantenerla de su lado.

También recordaba que era amigo del vástago Malfoy, pero a escondidas, porque podrían tener problemas, que la madre del Draco (si mal no se equivocaba ese era el nombre del chico), Narcisa Malfoy antes Black era una mujer con estándares muy altos, ambicionado una unión con alguien de muy pura estirpe para su unigénito, diciendo que ella la única sangre pura de la familia.

Se sabe que los Malfoy se mezclaban con mestizos con ambos padres mágicos, para que así los hijos sean “sangre pura” según las leyes mágicas. En cambio, los Black (como los Ganut) se han mezclado entre familiares, primos, hermanos, tíos, incluso padres e hijos, así que no era sorpresa conocer squibs o chicos al borde de la locura por la endogamia.

Apartando eso, debía concentrarse, después de todo la chica estaba volviendo a escribir.

_*Tom, ¿tú crees que Harry se fije realmente en mí? Trato de ser la más bonita y la más inteligente, pero ni siquiera me dirige la mirada, y Ron no me quiere ayudar a que yo salga con él, ¡Que no entiende el bobo de mi hermano mayor que soy la futura Lady Potter, debería respetarme más si quiere que le dirija la mirada cuando ese momento llegue! *_

Internamente rodó los ojos y se preparó para contestar, las tonterías de la mocosa, eran puros desvaríos, NADIE tenía el derecho de quedarse con su bella esmeralda, que no entendía que ella estaba destinada a verlo desde el fango, a donde pertenecía.

***Pequeña, es obvio que aún no te nota, después de todo, tiene 12 años, por lo que está más enfocado en amistades, pero debes mantenerte así cuando crezca más, te vera como una potencial pareja, solamente que debes entender una pequeña cosa. ***

Si alguien pudiera ver su expresión la cual era de un psicópata en potencia, se asustaría y temería por la persona que era receptora de aquella mirada y pensamientos.

_*¿Qué cosa, Tom? *_ Responde la chica confundida, estaba sentada en un pasillo cercano a la torre de Gryffindor, porque sabía que Harry pasaba por allí, le gustaba desviarse y pensar tranquilamente, pero él no necesitaba pensar, solo se tendría que concentra en ella y hacerla feliz, lo demás era muy irrelevante.

***Harry es mío*** Responde el diario y ella se ve sumida en una oscuridad profunda, no entendía que pasaba, Tom… siempre la apoyo, diciéndole consejos para poder gustarle a Harry, ayuda en sus materias para poder ser más lista, porque ella tenía que ser perfecta, según palabras de su madre, no quería actuar como ella que le dio una poción de amor a su padre, y tener que cambiar memorias porque solo ella era Weasley-Prewet, sus hermanos eran Nott-Weasley, ella quería que Harry de verdad la amara, porque era su destino, James Potter estuvo con una mujer pelirroja, era obvio que ella y Harry se verían perfectos juntos.

Tom suspiro aliviado, como le había molestado que la mocosa diga esas cosas, el y su esmeralda serían los reyes de Inglaterra, o por lo menos el sería el primer ministro y su conyugue sería una buena madre, cuidando de los bellos bebés que tendrán, los Lores Ganut-Potter, sonaba tan bello, desde el cuerpo de la mocosa se dirigió a la cámara de los secretos y la dejo allí en la espera de poder absorber el ultimo tirón de magia que tenía.

Sonrió arrogante cuando llego su lindo futuro esposo, debería pensar en cómo hacerlo usar la túnica tradicional para los portadores, lo bueno que lo supo cuando enlazo su magia con él, un bello portador, eso daba a entender que el chico era digno de ser su esposo.

Aunque no lo fuera, él no le importaría que su chico sea incluso un squib, él era lo suficientemente poderoso, solo tenía que recolectar los demás horrocruxes y unirlos con él, el alma principal y el tenían una conexión, así que cuando fueran unidos, se vería perfecto, para su hermosa y solo suya, esmeralda.

-Potter, Potter, sabes, si me destruyes, tu amiga morirá, la única manera de que la puedas salvar es atándome a otra fuete de magia, ya que la magia que absorbí ya no puede ser regresada. - y su sonrisa arrogante se extendió, su chico terminaría e contrato antiguo para un matrimonio, y este no lo sabría, hasta después, obviamente le diría.

\- ¿Puedo ser yo? - y ahí estaba su señal, afirmo con la cabeza y se acercó con pasos lentos, como serpiente acechando, el menor se removió incomodo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, a su vista se veía apetitoso, pero aun no tenía un cuerpo 100% físico, así que no podría hacerle lo que quería, solo pudo obtener un beso superficial en los labios.

El tiempo pasaba, hizo que el menor buscara uno a uno los pedazos de su alma, mientras se seguía alimentando de la pelirroja, la cual tenía que tomar pociones para mantener su magia en control, según los médicos, había demasiadas pociones en su sistema, por lo que eso debilitaba la magia.

¡Ja! la mocosa no viviría mucho, ya su bella esmeralda tenía 15 años, vivía con su padrino, y los dos novios de este, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, el cual tenía muy controlada la situación de su pequeña esmeralda, haciéndolo usar ropa de acuerdo a su estatus y su condición, dándole a entender a los padrinos del chico que el llegaría por su esposo, pero sin decírselos directamente.

Su espía lo mantenía informado de todo, de cómo se enteraron de lo que hizo Molly Prewet y como ahora Arthur Weasley estaba internado en el hospital para sacar todas las pociones de su sistema, al igual que sus hijos, siendo vigilado por un atento Theodore Nott senior y Theodore Nott junior.

Ya estaba preparado todo, el diario fue “confiscado” por Severus, junto con los demás pedazos de su alma (y un exorcismo a Harry con recuerdos modificados) más tarde y ya tenía su cuerpo físico, se presentó como un viejo amigo de Severus, y después de todo era “la verdad”, dejo en claro que él fue criado en Japón, donde eran creyentes de que si una persona sentía un tirón “diferente” en su centro mágico era porque esa persona y tu eran compatibles, casi almas gemelas, era natural que estas se casaran al poco tiempo.

Ayudo que su esmeralda murmurara palabras en acuerdo con él, así sería solo suyo, y nadie se lo quitaría, se encargaría de matar a todo aquel que quiera quitarle a su Harry, como lo hizo con la pelirroja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y a lo lejos se escuchó un grito desgarrador, una rechoncha mujer de cabellera pelirroja y corta, de ojos azules, al ver a su hija, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, pálida, sin vida con espuma en su boca y un papel arrugado en una de sus manos.

Molly se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos a su unigénita y tomando aquel papel arrugado, leyendo el contenido, solo sollozo más fuerte, pues ella había caído en el mismo circulo vicioso de ella, de querer drogar a la persona que amaba, pero no le correspondía, y aunque ella quisiese culpar al azabache de la muerte de su hija y pedir una indemnización, su hija ya tenía un antecedente de tratarlo de drogar que fue llevado a juicio, por lo tanto, estaba de manos atadas en la situación.

Tratar de entender a su hija era imposible, si algo le había enseñado su madre (lo cual sus hermanos no apoyaban) era intentar varias cosas hasta lograr quedarse con la persona que querían.

Sus hermanos estaban en contra de todo aquello, por lo cual trataban de que no escuchara a su sabia madre, ¡Pero ellos no sabían nada! Ahora sus bellos hijos estaban en el hospital siendo “desintoxicados” ¡Pero no entendían, era su familia, no podían quitársela! Y ahora no se podía acercar, tenía una orden de alejamiento mágica, aunque quisiera no podía acercarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger recibía una carta de su mejor amigo, y sonrío al leer el contenido, había encontrado su alma gemela, un mago que era de edad con sus padres, ligeramente mayor, que en si era amigo de años de su pa´ Severus, el cual antes de ser profesor y mortifago viajo por varios países en busca de conocimiento en pociones y magia curativa.

Era lindo leer eso, y más aún al saber que El divorcio de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, sabía que “los padres” de Harry tenían una relación poli amorosa, que era algo muy común en el mundo mágico, y a lo que se veía, Lucius Malfoy se uniría a esa relación, y por lo tanto su lindo huroncito seria parte de la familia de Harry, y lo dejarían estar con ella, ellos ya habían planeado mantener su relación en secreto, pero las cosas se movían favorablemente para ellos.

Debía calmar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, termino de empacar todo y recoger las cosas de su habitación, le dolió separarse de su padre biológico, ya que el si la quería, pero de su madre no, ella era otra arpía más a la cual no debería prestar atención, cuando todo estuvo listo, toco la maleta (la cual contaba con un hechizo de expansión) y tomado un colla con el escudo de la familia Potter dijo un fuerte y sonoro -Hogar- y desapareció de su casa de la niñez para aparecer en la entrada de la mansión Potter que se encontraba a las afueras de Escocia, un lugar muy pintoresco, la puerta se abrió y se vio a su mejor amigo, el cual tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo que la última vez, atado en una coleta desprolija pero se veía adorable, con sus brillantes y grandes ojos verdes detrás de los marcos redondos de sus gafas.

-Hola, Hermione ¡Es genial que te hayas decidido a venir! Uno de los elfos se llevará tu maleta a tu habitación y acomodara todo, tú de mientras debes seguirme- todo aquello era dicho por el morocho mientras lo jalaba de la mano, vio que usaba esas vestimentas casi femeninas, recordaba el nombre de aquel estilo de ropa, pero ahora era jalada por el chico.

Se le hizo una visión etérea al verlo voltear con ella, la luz lo enmarcaba dándole una apariencia angelical con una sonrisa que mostraba las blancas perlas que tenía como dientes, las pequeñas mariposas que revoloteaban alrededor de él y los pequeños pétalos del rosal que formaba un arco sobre sus cabezas y la salida hacia el enorme jardín.

La saliva se atoro en su garganta y un estremecimiento llego a su pecho, era la sensación de ver a un ángel, podías estar cerca, pero no tocarlo mucho, porque podrías mancharlo con tu propia impureza, y ese aire cálido que desprendía su amigo fue opacado por uno gélido, que le hizo soltar al ojiverde, una mirada rojiza.

El hombre que la miraba en sí, era castaño, alto, como de 6’2 (190 aprox.) de facciones mestizas, suaves y definidas, como las de un aristócrata, pero tenían esos rasgos ligeramente muggles, como las pecas, muy poco visibles, pero ella era una observadora, vestía de negro, una camisa, chaleco, pantalones y zapatos negros, una corbata en color vino tinto dándole esa sensación de estar frente a un demonio, el peor de su calaña, por la mirada fría y sonrisa cruel que le dedicaba.

Al llegar el sol que era su amigo hacia la oscuridad que era el sujeto, esta se destripó, era como si Harry fuera la calma, la armonía que se necesitaba para calmar las llamas del infiero.

-Te quiero presentar a Thomas Ganut, es mi pareja, saluda a Herm, Tommy- y el hombre (que ahora sabia su nombre) era la pareja de Harry, algo que le había enseñado Luna, era a ver el aura mágica, una clase de luces que bailaban alrededor de las personas denotando hacia qué lado estaba inclinada tu magia, pocos lo tenían de nacimiento, y los medimago tomaban clases para verlo y poder ayudar mejor a sus pacientes.

Thomas tenía una magia oscura, pero que cera de Harry se aclaraba, mientras que la de Harry, era neutra, tirando más a la blanca, podía ver matices grises que se aclaran, ver a los hijos de ellos sería un deleite que se daría, serían unos ángeles, la apariencia angelical de Harry y la magia poderosa de ambos harían a magos o brujas dignos de seguir.

-Un gusto de conocerla, señorita Granger- su mano fue tomada con delicadeza y besada, sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave tono rojo, el hombre en cuestión tenía facciones inglesas, pero a lo que sabía, fue educado en Japón, pero tenía entendido que viajaba mucho, así que supuso que no se le debía de hacer difícil el acostumbrarse a algo fuera de su zona de confort.

.

.

.

.

.

Tom casi mataba a la castaña, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención negativa con su bella esmeralda, no se lo quería quitar, solo era una amiga fiel, así que se relajó ante aquello, nadie le quitaría a su chico, porque este solamente era suyo, mataría a toda Inglaterra mágica con tal de que nadie le quitara a su chico, incluso lo sometería a hechizos, pociones, encantamientos para que jamás lo dejara, nadie le quitaría a su ángel.

Se calmó al sentir las suaves manos de su chico en su brazo, una sonrisa grande por parte de este, que en lo personal, casi lo ciega por lo brillante que era, también calmo su libido, porque el suave sonrojo que este poseía, era lo que más le recordaba a las acciones pasadas.

Se despidió con un suave beso en los labios de este para que se pusiera al corriente con su amiga, él hubiese deseado que solo estuviera al pendiente de lo que el necesitaba, en una bella jaula de oro, pero no podía cortarle las alas a su ángel, porque este sería capaz de acabar con la existencia del averno en venganza.

Se relamió los labios ante los recuerdos en su “noche de bodas” con el menor, la belleza de sus gemidos, se encamino rápido a su habitación y s encerró en ella, tenía tiempo que no se masturbaba, y no lo haría, se vendría con el recuerdo de sensaciones y emociones que tuvo.

_{Se veía a Harry, con una túnica ceremonial en color blanco, haciendo resaltar más su piel en tono caramelo, despojo con suavidad las prendas de este, beso sus labios deleitándose con el estremecimiento que tuvo el menor._

_Despojo de toda prenda a este, relamiéndose los labios con lujuria, su chico tenía las mejillas en un tono granate, su verde mirada perdida en el prime brumo de placer, su dorada piel y cabellos azabaches, contrastando hermosamente con las sabanas de terciopelo rojo, se despojó solo de la túnica, quedando con el traje tradicional, se arremango las mangas de su camisa negra, quedando hasta sus codos._

_Descendió con un camino ligero de besos y pequeñas succiones desde el cuello, por las clavículas, deteniéndose en aquellos botoncitos rosas, donde lamio y succiono provocando gemidos agudos de parte de su pareja, sintió el miembro endurecerse, tanto el suyo como el de su pareja, retomo el camino de besos llegando al vientre y pasando por la pelvis, ignorando el miembro de este, ahora que lo notaba, el menor era lampiño, paso su lengua de forma suave por los muslos, llegando a las bolas y aspirando profundamente para estimular, primero de forma oral el punto L del menor, sacándole gemidos cada vez sonoros._

_Las piernas le temblaban a Harry, y de forma tímida, aunque con el poco tiempo la perdía, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, el menor estimulaba sus pezones, aunque noto que prefería la boca de Thomas en esa zona, dio otro gemido cuando su zona L fue estimulada manualmente._

_La atención de Harry estaba concentrada en las sensaciones placenteras que tenía, que no sintió el dedo lubricado que comenzaba a dilatar su entrada, lo sintió realmente cuando ya había tres, y estaba hecho una masa que daba exclamaciones de placer cuando su próstata y el punto L eran estimulados, su pene, el cual ya tenía la cabeza roja e hinchada, tiro largos chorros de semen mientras Harry temblaba perdido en la sensación de su primer orgasmo no auto producido, Thomas, se desnudaba y con el lubricante restante que dejo caer en su diestra, acaricio su verga erecta suspirando ligeramente, se recostó en la cama y dejo que el menor le montara, lo dejaría marcar el ritmo._

_Con un hambre distinto lo observo descender, mientras su miembro se perdía entre las paredes estrechas del ano del menor, este soltó un jadeo entre placer y dolor, Thomas Ganut se podía jactar de tener un pene grande y grueso, que era suficiente para darle placer a su esposo, este soltó ligeras lágrimas, quedándose quito por un segundo, cuando comenzó a dar ligeros saltos, su cabello se pegaba a su frente por el sudor, habia una fina capa de sudor, mientras las exclamaciones intensas de placer no paraban, el morocho de ojos verdes estaba en la gloria, jamás había experimentado un placer así, el golpeteo en su próstata lo hacía delirar._

_Pero todo acabo con el intenso orgasmo de ambos, los temblores en el cuerpo de Harry provocaron una sonrisa arrogante por parte del mayor, mientras tanto Harry encontraba placentero la sensación del semen caliente deslizándose entre su útero como fuera de este, llenándolo.}_

Tom se vino aun con la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, vio a su pequeño entrar, y lo vio sonrojarse porque tenía su miembro de fuera con el semen espeso bajando de la punta, este se acercó tímido que acabo con un par de rondas sexuales, y mientras la cabeza del menor descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, su mirada se volvió desquiciada, sería capaz de matar a todos, con tal de que su hermosa esmeralda estuviera feliz, pero sabía que odiaba las matanzas, vio una de las pociones con un líquido dorado, como también recordo la mirada perdida de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y de Albus Dumbledore, para que todo se moviera a su favor, tendría que pedirle a Severus más, era el único brujo conocido que podría preparar aquella poción.

Esa poción simulaba al imperio, pero nadie lo detectaba, ni el ministerio, ni los duendes, tampoco los hechizos de medimagia. El haría de todo para tener para sí a Harrison Potter, a si tenga que matar, o en su caso, controlar mentes.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto esta publicado en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Sweek, no se sorprendan de verlo ahí


End file.
